¿Una ayuda?
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Cuando una tortuga necesita la ayuda de un amigo... ¿Lo ayudará a esconderse de lo que teme?


**Bueno, otro One-Shot por parte mía, hehe. **

**Esta basada en la serie 2003.**

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT No me pertenecen.**

**Summary: Cuando una tortuga necesita la ayuda de un amigo… ¿Lo ayudará a esconderse de lo que teme?**

**¿Una ayuda?**

A una semana de ayudar a Abril en la tienda de antigüedades, Casey aprovechaba este día semanal para tomarse un descanso. Un miércoles del cual no tenía nada que hacer porque pensaba que era un día muy aburrido como el resto, a excepción del viernes.

Al terminar de bañarse, salio con su toalla rodeada por la cintura y estaba por dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse, pero no pudo hacer su trayecto porque unos cuantos golpes se escucharon de la puerta delantera. Al acercarse y espiar por la ventana de al lado, pudo ver que del otro lado estaba el repartidor de pizza.

-¿Cuánto es?- Casey decía sin abrir la puerta.

-Lo mismo de siempre- El chico respondió sencillamente.

Casey pasó los billetes por debajo de la puerta para que el otro pudiera recibirlo.

-Déjalo en el piso.

-Como digas.

Cuando el repartidor se retiro del lugar, Casey abrió rápidamente la puerta que estaba bajo llave, agarro la caja de pizza y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin ninguna traba. Dejando la pizza sobre la mesa, volvió a tomar el rumbo para su habitación, pero un fuerte ruido que provenía del mismo lugar donde habia estado, hizo que diera un una vuelta brusca, y en ese movimiento su toalla cayo al piso, quedando al descubierto sus…

Alcanzando a taparse con sus manos, pudo ver que Michelangelo estaba mirándolo vergonzosamente por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con su amigo Casey.

- ¿Por qué no golpeaste la puerta antes de abrir asi? – Casey volvió agarrar la toalla y apresuro su paso hasta su habitación.

-Es que necesito ocultarme porque tuve un problema familiar – Mikey se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa.

-¿Qué problema? ¿Qué paso? – Casey decía desde su habitación.

-¡ahí mira! ¡Tenes una caja de pizza calentitas, listas para comer! ¡Veni rápido o si no se te acaba! – Michelangelo agarro un trozo de la caja.

-¡Como quieras! – Casey salía de su habitación y se sento al lado de Mikey. – ¿Pero que paso?

- ¡Te lo diré, pero quiero que no digas nada!- Agarro otro trozo. – ¡Porque me van a matar!

- ¡Bueno, no te preocupes! – Casey fue hacia la puerta que Mikey habia dejado sin alguna traba y la cerro con llave. – ¿Pero por que tenes un problema familiar?

- Es que hice algo sin querer y me estuvieron persiguiendo para pegarme y no quiero que mi hermosa figura este dañada por mis hermanos mayores. – Mikey decía nerviosamente.

- Ah… ¿O sea que es un problema con tus hermanos? ¿Y que les hiciste para que te quieran agarrar y dejarte como tortuga enlatada?

- Te lo contaré, pero quiero que me prometas que me vas a ocultar en alguna parte ni bien te lo termine de contar. -

**- **Te lo prometo.

- Solo quiero llamar Abril para confirmarle que no vaya a decir nada sobre donde estoy… aunque dudo que al menos Leo y los otros 2 sepan que si no estoy con ella, puedo estar acá o en los otros lugares donde a veces usamos para entrenar. – Mikey dejo el cuarto trozo sobre la mesa.

- Como quieras. Yo iré a comprar mas pizzas porque con estas pocas porciones. – Casey miro la caja casi vacía. – No nos alcanzara para satisfacer nuestro estomago. Por cualquier cosa, cierra la puerta cuando me vaya y la vuelves abrir cuando yo te diga que soy yo.

- Ok. – Mikey marcaba el número de Abril.

Mientras Michelangelo intentaba llamar Abril, los tres hermanos hablaban con ella en el living. Cuando el teléfono comenzo a sonar, Donatello se paro para contestar, y cuando estaba por agarrar el teléfono, Abril se apresuro, diciéndole a Don que capaz sería la señora que le había encargado un objeto de su tienda.

Cuando Abril levanto el tubo, Mikey pudo escuchar un coro de barullos, pero al que más pudo oír fue a la voz de Raphael. Entonces estaba a punto de cortarle para que no se dieran cuenta que era él, pero decidió avisarle que no se le ocurriría llegar a decirle que él se encontraba en lo de Casey.

- Hola Abril.

- Hola M…- Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Michelangelo.

**- **No vayas a decir mi nombre Abril, por favor. – Los tres hermanos quedaron mirando Abril por la palabra "M" que había pronunciado, pero enseguida Abril completo la frase.

**- **Hola Marta, estaba esperando tu llamada, pero no tienes que hablar tan ligero. – Abril noto que los chicos volvieron con lo que estaban haciendo ni bien nombro ese nombre.

- Gracias Abril, no sabes el alivio que me diste.- Mikey estaba temblando de los nervios.

- ¿Qué pasa? Si tienes que decir algo importante… solo dímelo. – Hablaba Abril lo más bajo que podía.

- Lo que pasa es que mis hermanos me andan buscando porque hice algo que yo pienso que fue inconscientemente… Pero obvio que ellos piensan que es a propósito.

- Ah, bueno. Quédate tranquila porque puedo guardarte un día más. – Abril volvió a mirar sobre su espalda para ver si algunos de ellos estaba mirándola y luego en un susurro le dijo las siguientes palabras: - Quédate tranquilo, que mi boca es una tumba.

- Gracias amiga, y perdón por meterte en todo este lió de disimular que soy otra persona. – Mikey colgó el teléfono

Michelangelo calmo sus nervios y volvió a tomar el trozo de pizza que había puesto sobre la caja y le pego un mordiscazo. Él pensaba que por su culpa, su amiga Abril tenía que estar fingiendo con otro nombre para que sus hermanos no pudieran identificarlo y venir a buscarlo, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Casey.

- Mikey, abre la puerta. – Casey esperaba impacientemente.

- Voy en camino. -

- ¿Puedes darme una mano con todas estas cajas? – Casey decía mientras le daba la mitad de las cajas.

- ¿Para que tanta comida? – Michelangelo llevo las cajas a la mesa.

- Porque se la cantidad que comes. ¿Pudiste hablar con Abril? – Casey y Mike tomaron asiento, después de abrir la siguiente caja.

- Si, y estaban mis hermanos con ella… Hasta casi me descubren. – Mikey agarro los extremos de sus rodillas con sus manos.

- Uh viejo, te salvaste de puro caparazón, hehe… ¿Y como hizo para que pudiera hablar contigo?

- Disimulando que era una tal Marta… Asi que me salvo. – Mikey agarro la séptima rebanada y la sostuvo por largo tiempo en su mano, hasta que la dejo nuevamente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Te llenaste?

- No… es solo que quiero contarte lo que me paso con mis hermanos… después me comeré las demás. – Michelangelo se recostó sobre el respaldar y cruzo su pierna izquierda con la derecha, apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre su respaldar.

- Entonces empieza, que te escucho. – Casey dio vuelta la silla, para apoyar sus brazos sobre el respaldar de esta.

**Flashback **

_Michelangelo estaba andando en su patineta, dando recorridos por la sala de monitores, la sala de entrenamientos, el laboratorio, pasando por la entrada de la cocina, etc. En algunas vueltas trataba de hacer nuevos giros, pero por más que trataba, no le salía, pero igualmente no se daba por vencido._

_Yendo por el camino que guiaba hacia la rampa que había colocado no tan lejos de la entrada principal, Michelangelo aceleró un poco más para tratar de salirle un giro de 360º en el aire._

_Emocionado por que le salga el giro, no se dio cuenta que su camino fue ocupado por la silueta de su hermano Raphael, que hablaba despreocupadamente por su comunicador, sin saber lo que le estaba por pasar en unos minutos. _

_Mikey trató de frenar su patineta, pero a la velocidad que venía solo pudo conseguir atropellar a Raph, tirándolo al suelo boca abajo, y encima caerse sobre él. El tobillo de Raph se hincho por el fuerte golpe de la patineta, dejándole una pelota de color morada. _

_- Auch… ¿Pero que...? – Raphael trato de levantarse, pero Mikey seguía estando arriba de él. – ¡MIIIKEEEYYY, de esta no te salvas!_

_Michelangelo logró levantarse, apoyando sus manos sobre el caparazón de Raph y extendiéndolas hasta estar sobre sus pies, que los uso para correr tan rápido como pudo para no ser alcanzado por su hermano súper-furioso. Mikey no tenía la culpa de haberse chocado contra él, porque fue toda su culpa por haberse quedado ahí parado, hablando por su celular sin prestar atención. Corriendo para salvar su vida, iba a cualquier dirección que no le diera traba alguna para detenerse y no ser alcanzado por Raph. _

_Pensando pasar por la cocina para agarrar algo con que protegerse, se apresuro un poco más, pero cuando estaba por llegar, Leonardo salio con una taza de té, que parecía llevarle al maestro Splinter, y Michelangelo sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuestión de segundos._

_Michelangelo corría hacia otra dirección, después de haber tirado a su hermano Leonardo al suelo junto con la taza de té que llevaba. Esta vez se dirigió hacia el laboratorio/enfermería de Don, seguido de Raph y ahora tambien Leo. Mikey pensaba en explicarle al líder porque lo había atropellado, pero sabía que Raph no iba a tener intenciones de estar escuchándolo y sabía que a él le gustaba resolver las cosas de otra manera. _

_Faltando poco para llegar a la enfermería, Mikey decidió cancelar la idea de meterse dentro del laboratorio, porque seguramente Donnie estaba ahí dentro y podía romperle algo y eso no quería. Pero justo cuando estaba por cambiar de rumbo, Donatello salio de la puerta de su laboratorio/enfermería, con un objeto que parecía terminarlo recién. _

_Viendo que no iba a poder hacer nada para salvar la creación de Donnie, Mikey prefirió manotearle el objeto que estaba estorbando el camino, y no llevarse al piso a su hermano Don junto con él. No solo le rompería su invento, sino también Leo y Raph lo alcanzaría a él y tendría que sufrir. En cambio prefirió tirarle solo el objeto de un manotazo y poder salvarse._

…_Aunque ahora no solo eran 2, si no 3 tortugas enojadas corriendo detrás de él. _

**Fin de Flashback**

- Y eso es lo que pasó. – Mikey se paro para conseguir un baso con agua.

- ¡Que macana que has cometido! Y tuviste suerte de haber escapado de su alcance.

Mikey iba por el segundo baso, mientras volvía agarrar la porción que había dejado anteriormente. – Por eso te dije que necesitaba ocultarme de ellos.

- ¿Pero por que? Tú no hiciste nada, si les explica van a entender la razón y no te maltratarán.

- ¿Tu crees que me van a escuchar? Bueno, con Leo y Don no tengo problema… ¿Pero con Raph?

- No creo que sea tan testarudo para no dejarte explicarle, además fue toda su culpa. Si yo hubiera estado en tú lugar no saldría corriendo como lo hiciste.

- ¿Y que harías al respecto? - Michelangelo alzaba una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ehh… No se, pensaría en alguna estrategia para que Raph no se tire encima mío.

- ¿Y por que no hablarle como vos me decís?

- Bueno… A excepción de estar parado enfrente de Raph cuando pase el accidente… - Casey movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, manteniendo el ritmo de la conversación. - … Hablarle cuando vea que no se acuerde.

- ¡Ah bueno! Entonces estuvo bien que me escapara, sino ahora no te estaría contando lo que me paso.

- Bueno… Creo que tienes que ir yendo a tu casita porque… - Pero fue interrumpido por Mikey.

- ¡Nooo! Te acabe de contar la historia para que sepas lo problemático que se me hizo, y vos salís diciéndome que tengo que volver a la guarida.

- ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Me olvide!... Pero no tengo un lugar fijo para ocultarte.

- No importa donde sea… Mientras me sirva para ocultarme de mis hermanos.

- Entonces en mi habitación, porque el sótano es muy amplio y no hay ninguna forma de ocultarse… Además es uno de los mejores lugares de Raph, asi que ni siquiera pienses en ese lugar.

- ¿En tu habitación? – Mikey dijo sorprendidamente. - ¿No es muy pequeño?

- Pero sirve para esconderse, porque tiene bastantes escondites… A parte de la ventana que la puedes usar para escaparte.

- Bueno, no importa… Igualmente gracias por ayudarme.

Cuando Casey estaba por indicarle en que parte de su habitación se podía esconder, unos golpes de vidrio, más bien de ventana; resonó en todo el living junto con las voces de Leo y Donnie golpeando la puerta trasera. Michelangelo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro en la pieza de Casey, y Casey se apresuro un poco para atender a sus nuevos invitados.

- Hola Casey, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Podemos pasar un segundo? – Leonardo le hablo educadamente a Casey.

- No tienes que pedirle permiso, es nuestra casa también. – Raphael entro como pancho y señor en su casa y se sentó sobre el sofá.

-Hola Casey. – Donatello entro junto con Leo.

- Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron… ¡Que linda visita!

- En realidad no venimos a visitarte, solo pasábamos por acá para saber si Mikey estaba con vos. – Leonardo tomo asiento junto con Raphael.

- Si, ¿Sabes donde esta? Le tenemos una graaan sorpresa. – Raphael decía irónicamente.

- hehe, ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Que extraño!

- ¿Qué es extraño? ¿Lo que dije o como lo dije?

- Lo que dijiste. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa Será?

- No importa que clase de sorpresa sea, queremos saber donde esta Miguelón, me debe lo nuevo que hice… y lo hará con cada detalle que yo le he puesto a mi pequeña creación. – La voz de Donatello era un poco molesta.

- ¿A quien le importa tu estupido invento? ¡Mira lo que hizo a mi pobre tobillo!

- ¡Basta de pelear! No vinimos a buscar a Mikey por lo que nos hizo. El maestro debe estar preocupado por nosotros, por no haber aparecido en todo el día.

- Bueno, no es para que te enojes. ¿Casey, donde esta? – Donatello se levanto de la silla, donde anteriormente había estado Mikey y espero la respuesta de Casey.

- Se que no quieres decirnos, porque seguramente lo tiene escondido en alguna parte, pero yo voy a buscarlo, y si lo encuentro, le agarro de la bandana y lo jalo hasta la guarida.

- Tampoco hay que hacer lo que vos decís, acá el líder es Leo, no vos. – Donatello lo miro fanfarronamente mientras sus brazos los cruzaba demostrando que el tenia la razón.

- Lo que diga el valiente, se hace.- Raphael decía burlonamente.

- Bueno, paren los 2. Casey, no le vamos hacer nada a nuestro hermano. Tampoco llegamos hasta ese extremo… Si es el motivo por el cual no contestas. – Leonardo miro fijamente a Casey.

- Aunque unos cuantos golpecitos por parte mía no estaría mal. – Raphael golpeaba su mano abierta continuamente.

- Es que él vino hasta acá pensando en que ustedes no lo irían a escuchar. – Casey tomo el vaso que había dejado Mikey para servirse más agua.

- Por supuesto que si. El sabe bien eso. – Leonardo dijo seriamente.

- Tampoco para tenernos tanto miedo. Aunque sigo molesto por lo que hizo con mi creación.

- Otra vez con tu estupido comentario acerca de tu molestia contra Mikey.

- El solamente no quería hablar con ustedes porque pensaba que Raph no iba a escucharlo y que a cambio lo atacaría.

- Entonces, yo me hubiera interferido para que nadie le llegara a pegarle a mi hermanito. – Leonardo volvió a contestarle seriamente.

- ¿Me tenia miedo? Entonces voy a buscarlo para que hable en este momento.

Raphael fue hasta la habitación de Casey y estuvo por abrirla cuando Casey le sostuvo por el hombro.

- ¡No puedes pasar!

- ¿Por qué no?

Raphael entro igualmente y Casey quedo detrás de él, seguido de Leo y Don que también querían saber si estaba ahí. Raph reviso por todos los rincones y no encontró ningun rastro de Mikey. Asi que cerró la puerta nuevamente y miro a Casey frunciendo el ceño.

- Si Mikey no esta ahí ¿Por qué no querías que entrará?

- Porque pensé que tenía mi cama desarmada.

Los 4 volvieron al living y se quedaron parados durante un tiempo, pero Leonardo llego hasta la puerta donde había entrado antes y la abrió para salir.

- Bueno, veo que no quieres decir a donde fue, nos iremos a la guarida igualmente porque no quiero que el maestro Splinter se preocupe más.

- No, espera Leo. Te iba a decir donde esta Mikey, pero Raph se puso a revisar en mi habitación y no pude decirte. El ya se fue a la guarida, cuando ustedes llegaron al ratito preguntándome sobre él. Ya debe estar allá.

- Ah, bueno. Estoy más calmado, ¡Gracias por dejarnos pasar a tu casa un ratito! La próxima vez que venimos… solo va hacer para visitarte.

- Bueno, eso espero.

Michelangelo estaba por salir de la habitación, porque pensaba que Casey le iba a decir a Leo donde estaba, aunque Raph ya había venido anteriormente a buscarlo, pero cuando escucho que le dijo que ya se había ido a la guarida, retrocedió y salio por la ventana.

También se fue más tranquilo, porque había escuchado a Leo, que solamente querían hablar con él, y si alguien quería pegarle, él se iba a interferir para salvarlo.

Ni bien Leo y los demás se fueron a la guarida, Casey fue hacia la habitación para decirle a Mikey que se apresurara asi no quedaba como un mentiroso y que además ellos no le harían nada, pero cuando entro y no vio ningun signo de Michelangelo, Casey decidió llamarlo a su celular.

Cuando Michelangelo entro por la alcantarilla, su comunicador comenzó a sonar y él atendió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Casey?

- Nada. Solamente quería saber si estas yendo a la guarida, porque tus hermanos van para allá.

- Si. Gracias por la ayuda Case. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

- ¿Y para que están los amigos?

- Bueno, tampoco te hagas el agrandado por haberme ayudado, hehe.

- Bueno, Me voy a dormir… Cuando necesites otra ayuda como esta, solo vuelve a ir a mi departamento o llámame.

-Ok.

… _Y con la ayuda de un amigo que pudo comprenderle… ahora no tenía que estar ocultándose de sus hermanos. _

_**Fin. **_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Espero que les haya gustado este One- Shot de Michelangelo y Casey. Ami me resulto algo cómica… la verdad que así quisiera que todos los que lean este Fic… les resulte algo humorístico.**

**Hasta la próxima. ;) **

…**The Soul Of Black Teenager.****.. **


End file.
